trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Dryad
Also called Ents, Treants, and sometimes mistakenly called wood nymphs, dryads are tree elementals. Dryads, or Treefolk Appearance Dryads are sentient, mobile tree-creatures. They are made of living wood, which can grow in many different forms and shapes. Most will develop a vaguely humanoid appearance. * Some are shaped like centaurs, or have lower-halves of other forest animals. * Some are shaped like forest animals. * Some smaller dryads have wings made of thinner branches, which allows for gliding through the air upon broad leaves. It is common among dryads with wings to live in nests, high in the treetops. The kind of tree they are is quite impactful upon their overall appearance. In Magical Society Due to their distinct appearance, they require heavy glamours or transformation spells to stay under the radar among humankind. Some outright fear humans as bringers of fire or harvesters of timber, while others understand humans as diverse cultivators. They get along best with foresters who protect wild spaces and respect trees, but can be mortified by wood use and carpentry. Abilities Dryads are tree elementals; they are made of wood and are magical in nature. * As nature elementals, they naturally resist water and radiant spells. They are, however, often weak to fire, ice, and shadow magics. * Most are terrible at fire magic, but this is due to fear and lack of practice than inherent disability * They have an affinity for nature and plant magics * They can grow a single tree with one of their cuttings, but doing so requires they stay within its vicinity. They are able to pass in and out of it as they please, merging with the tree as if it were their own skin. ** The exact limits of this vicinity have not been tested, as the further the dryad gets from the tree beyond a certain point, the more uncomfortable it is for them. The exact point that is depends on the dryad and the age of the tree. ** If their primary body was destroyed, they will regenerate within the tree, and will be able to leave it once they have fully regenerated (provided they stay within the vicinity). * Some can glide or fly. Some are born without any magic power, though this is rare. Because of how limiting yet useful it is to grow a tree they will be tethered to, many dryads will wait until it is absolutely necessary, and trust that a member of their grove will plant one of their cuttings into a tree to allow them to regenerate. Others spend time exploring, and return to their grove, happy to join the other trees that are planted there. This decision often varies between dryads, largely determined by their personality. The regeneration process begins once the tree is fully grown, which can take several years, and regenerating itself can range from months to years. Suggested Combat Spells * Plant attacks: Thorn Whip (1), Petal Storm (5) * Ensnaring Vines (2), Conjure Vine Wall (3) * Regenerate (level 2 healing) * Barkskin (level 2 defense) * Shapeshift Tree (nature element, AC, attack, flight) Dryad Society Largely unknown to the magical community, dryads are relatively secretive, and tend to hide when strangers approach their location, something helped by their natural camouflage in the forest. Often times they are part of societies called groves which all share a name (ex: Twine of Dawn, Twine being the chosen name, Dawn being the grove name; grove names are almost always nature themed), as they are all family, and raise any children as a group. Dryad children are planted, something dryads have an opportunity to do once a year. What time of year this is depends on the type of tree the dryad is. The length of time the growing process takes is also dependent on the type of tree, ranging from months to years. Once grown, the dryad child is raised and taught by the grove as a whole, and referred to by their grove's name until they choose one for themself. Once old enough, they have the opportunity to leave their grove, and explore the world. This is encouraged, but an option many are hesitant to take, as they are expected to take this journey on their own. Sometimes, they find a new grove, and join them (sometimes, but not always, changing their name to match the new family; it is for this reason that groves are not entirely homogeneous in composition), and sometimes they return to their old grove, glad to return to where they'd always known. Occasionally, a small group of dryads will leave their grove together, either on what is considered a long trip, or with the intent to form a new grove of their own. If it is with the intent to form a new grove, they usually change their grove name. Also, sometimes dryads will refer to themselves as treefolk. Food Dryads are able to eat human food and get nutrients from it, but are also capable of eating other foods, and still require sunlight to survive. Hydration is very important to them, and they often enjoy drinking sugar water when they find it available. In the forest, they often consume dirt, water, honey, and berries. Lifespan Dryads have an indefinite lifespan, and after a certain point, age slowly, though the exact timing depends on the circumstances and type of tree the dryad is (if a dryad has a planted tree, their aging will match that of the tree). Personality They are quite wary of fire. Category:Species